


An Exciting Night

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aurelia likes it rough, Blood Kink, Blood is there, Bottom Aurelia, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Mentions of bottom Timothy, Mentions of top Aurelia, Rough Sex, Switch Aurelia, Switch Timothy, Talk of bringing in a third lover, Top Timothy, fucking by corpses, murder couple, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: The bandits were not ready for how willing Aurelia was for Tim to be sexually used. And they were not ready for Tim to be equally as willing. It won't matter, the bandits won't be alive much longer anyway.
Relationships: Aurelia Hammerlock/Timothy Lawrence
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 5





	An Exciting Night

They had been enjoying a quiet night at home when it had been invaded by bandits. The group had descended upon them fast, grabbing both Aurelia and Timothy. Two men held Aurelia while the rest turned on Tim.

“Ha, you frigid bitch! We got your husband and now you get to watch us destroy him.”

“Yeah, hope you’re good at sucking cock!” They laughed.

Aurelia smirked. “I would say he is, wouldn’t you Tim, dear?”

Tim thought for a moment, body held tight. “I might be a little rusty, my love, it has been a while since I’ve last had cock in my mouth.”

The leader faltered.

“That is true.” Aurelia shivered. “Oh, darling just the thought of you restrained and wrecked is giving me goosebumps! You will look positively gorgeous when they fuck your mouth!”

Timothy flushed and smiled. “You really think so?” He moved down to his knees in front of the group leader. “I’ll do it for you, my love! I have been missing the feel of it in my mouth.”

“What the fuck?” the leader frowned down at Timothy.

Tim’s eyes were wide and his mouth open in a way that had Aurelia moaning and leaning into her captors.

Their grip loosened. She froze them, ripping away and finding her weapon. The leader turned to her, ready to shoot, but Timothy launched at him. It was easy since those that held him were distracted. He grabbed a small statue and beat the leader over the head until it was mush. Aurelia made quick work of the rest, freezing or shooting them.

“Are you alright, Tim?” Aurelia called, shattering the last frozen corpse.

“Yeah, you?” He turned, still straddling the body to see Aurelia heading his way. She was less bloody than he was, covered only in splotches where she’d shot them close range. Tim caught sight of the ruined living room. “The house,” he gasped. The statue fell from his hands, toppling off the beaten body. His shoulders slumped, eyes wide and glistening. “They ruined it… The carpet with my favorite cat on it… The cat pillows…”

Aurelia knelt by him, her hand grabbing his bloodstained cheek. “We will get replicas, darling.” She pulled him into a kiss. “You were so sexy! And all of this…” she moaned.

He laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist. He knew what she meant, the body underneath him and all the blood coating him. “I know, it’s been such a long time since we’ve had a decent fight. I love how you always take charge.” He kissed her, trailing down her neck just the way she liked.

Aurelia pulled at Tim’s shirt. “Tim…”

“Wherever and however, my love,” he breathed.

She pulled him off the body and straddled him in the space on the floor inches from another. Aurelia kissed him, blood seeping past their lips as she worked his zipper. Her hand wrapped around him, stroking his cock greedily. Tim did not need much to make him aroused. Just seeing how desperate Aurelia was for him was all he needed.

“You beat that man to death, fuck that was fantastic!” Aurelia was now ripping her clothes off and tossing them away. “Grab me with those strong hands!”

Timothy grabbed her waist and lowered her down onto him. He gripped hard, knowing she wanted to bruise. She moaned loudly, rocking over him. He gripped the back of her neck and tugged it down for a kiss. He moved to her neck, biting hard down it and to her bare breast. He bit the flesh there, sucking deep to emphasize the bruise. He was gentle with her nipple, flicking it with his tongue before moving to the valley, gripping each with a clenching bite.

“Oh, Tim! Fuck!” she shuddered.

Tim moved her firmly down on his cock, taking over. His fingers dug into her sides and he forced her to fuck him roughly. Aurelia screamed, her hands steadied on his arms, eyes falling shut as each breath was pushed out of her.

She screamed for more and he moved her around, pinning her with her face in the blood splattered carpet. He bit the back of her shoulder, grinding against her. “Is this what you want, my love?” He anchored inside of her, hand gripping the back of her neck.

“YES!”

He pounded against her, clenching her arm and pulling it behind her, further trapping her. She moaned loudly, screaming as Timothy railed into her, over and over. Her body shook with each orgasm, tightening around his cock beautifully. He shoved into her hard as he came.

He let go of her arm and let his fingers find her clit, rubbing it harshly and working her up again into a harsh, fast orgasm. She screamed, bucking her hips. He slid three fingers into her pussy, fucking her, fingers curling in just the right spot. He had her screaming once more, gasping his name. He did not stop, not until she lost coherency, no longer able to talk while he fingered her.

He pulled his hand away and brought it to her mouth, pushing them in for her to suck. She moaned, happy and spent. Her tongue wound around his fingers, thrilled by their mixed fluids.

He kissed over her back, soft and slow. “We should shower.”

She turned, releasing his fingers with a wet _pop!_ to wrap her arms around him. “Yes.” She kissed him. “Oh, that was incredible! You know just what to do to me.”

He got to his feet, holding her to him all the while. It took no effort, he loved holding her. He made his way around the bodies, carrying her in his arms. “It was.”

She nuzzled into his neck. “I am sorry about the furniture. I know you spent quite a lot of time procuring them.”

He sighed heavily, stepping into the bathroom. “I did, but I remember the sellers and will order more from them.”

He got into the shower and she turned it on, sending a stream of cold water on them. Tim finally set her on her feet and threw his shirt off into the back of the tub. They let the water wash over them, holding onto each other.

Aurelia sighed into him. “I do miss you sucking cock.”

Tim laughed. “Should we get out the dildo or do you want a real cock?”

“I want a real one, but until we can call someone, a dildo will do just fine.”

He kissed her. “That sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
